Home
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Azelf had traveled for thousands of miles and met many different Pokemon. In every town and village he had been driven out. He had never found a home, and he feared that Treasure Town would be the same.


This November of 2014, I was listening to "Home (Zecora's Theme)" by MandoPony. Suddenly, I was struck by inspiration. I had previously been using a random Pokemon generator, and had ended up with a pair I liked: Larvesta and Azelf. I had been using it for a story with a pairing, but I found Larvesta and Azelf. That didn't work too well, but then I listened to "Home."

_What if_, I wondered,_ Azelf were the wanderer? What if the story were heavily based on "Home?" _That was the beginning.

This was about November 20th or so. Finally, November 29th, I am finally writing down these ideas. I humbly present "Home," a story that I love already and I have not written it.

* * *

><p>HOME<p>

It was the dead of night in Pokemon Village. Yes, a rather generic name, but this was a rather generic town. A shadow was leaving the village. The shadow darted from house to house, spending an inordinately long amount of time by one house in particular.

A Shinx came around a corner. "Azelf?" the Shinx hissed.

"Keep your voice down, Spar!" the shadow hissed back. "Get over here!" Spar obeyed.

"I was able to get the items you requested. They are in the bag," Spar said, ducking his head to allow a cloth bag to slip to the ground.

The shadow floated over to the bag and opened it. There was a sound like rustling leaves, and the shadow looked up at Spar. "I asked for cheri berries, Spar!"

Spar shrugged. "We only have two left, Azelf. I cannot take those two for you."

The shadow sagged. "Very well. Thank you." Azelf levitates the bag up onto his back.

Spar looked at Azelf expectantly. "Oh, yes. Right." Azelf's voice was strained. He opened a small satchel that he carried and took out a couple of coins. "Here, Spar. Take the two hundred."

Spar took the coins in his mouth. "Thank you." He disappeared around a corner.

Azelf shook his head. "For the money… Gracious." The floating Pokemon darted out of Pokemon Village and into a grove of trees.

* * *

><p>The sun rose, bright and blinding in the blue sky. There were shreds of fog, but not enough to bring out Haunter and Gastly. But, as those Pokemon only came out in forests, Azelf was safe. He had left the grove of trees before the sun came up.<p>

"_Walk a hundred miles, then walk a hundred more_," Azelf mumbled, floating down the path leading west from Pokemon Village. "Though really, I ought to change that. Float a hundred miles… Doesn't have the same ring as walk."

_"He is a ghost! A witch! See how he floats in the air? That is the sign of a witch!"_

_ "Get him!"_

Azelf shuddered. Praetoria was a strange town, one of the strangest that Azelf has ever been to. The Pokemon of Praetoria were all solid and, quite frankly, stupid. Rattata, Bidoof, Patrat… Azelf had made himself a solemn promise to never return to Praetoria.

"I wish I _could_ walk," Azelf murmured as he floated along. He glanced at his tiny feet. Grimacing, he remembered when he tried to walk into a town. The town had run him out then and there. They had thought he was tipsy. Either that, or they thought he had the plague. Azelf could not quite remember.

A branch broke nearby, and Azelf jumped three feet. He put his hands out to defend himself, then realized his feet hurt. Azelf looked down and saw a broken branch.

"Ah…. Well, then. That was awkward." Azelf giggled slightly. He was used to being alone, but that did not mean Azelf was completely comfortable with it. He always had slight hardships after leaving villages like Pokemon Village.

_"Spar, thank you for taking me in."_

_ "Azelf, about that… The Elder has said that you are causing blight on our crops. They will turn against me if I keep you any longer, help you any longer. I have tried to explain that you have been here for three months and it was only recently that our crops blighted, but the Elder will not listen. He has ordered me to send you away."_

_ "Oh… Well, okay. I will leave tonight."_

The sudden ejection had made Azelf sore, and he still ached in his heart. His heart had ached for a very long time. Azelf had forgotten just how long, but he knew it was part of wandering and never having a real home. Every place he stopped at was another stitch in the tapestry of his wandering, but he could not help but wish that his tapestry had stitched out differently.

* * *

><p>Azelf traveled all that day and into the night. When he came across a small overhang of rock, he camped for the night. The next day he began to travel again.<p>

After crossing a small river, he stopped for lunch. Opening the bag Spar had given him, Azelf groaned. Spar had not given him the bluk berries he had asked for, but oran berries that he had specifically asked to not receive. Oran berries turned Azelf's stomach.

_Thankfully, _Azelf thought, _Spar was able to get some bread._ The loaf of bread was brown and tough, scored with long scratches on top. Azelf took out the bread and began to nibble on it. _If there is one thing that Pokemon Village can do, it is bread._ The bread was tough, but each bite was filled with marvelous flavor.

Azelf polished off the bread and, still feeling hungry, rooted through the bag for any other food stuffs. He found a pecha berry and a nanab berry. Popping both into his mouth, Azelf packed up the bag again, swung it onto his back, and pressed onward.

He traveled for another hour, only stopping to retrieve some bluk berries from a path-side tree. As that hour turned, he found himself in the outskirts of a town. Looking around, Azelf found a bush. He hid himself in the bush so as to be able to study the town.

It was a large town, much larger than Pokemon Village. From what Azelf could see of it, there was a hole in the ground, some stairs, and shops further in. He could see a couple of Pokemon wandering around, talking and laughing. There were even a couple of floating Pokemon, which cheered Azelf greatly. He would not have to walk here.

Azelf extricated himself from the bush and nearly collided with an Eevee coming from the path he himself had just been on.

"Oh, I am very sorry about that," Azelf apologized, helping the Eevee to its feet. He noticed that the Eevee was somewhat furrier than others he had seen, and that the eyes were more feminine. Azelf was ready to call this Eevee a female.

"It's all right, it's all right," the Eevee laughed. The voice was also feminine. Azelf was grateful that his assessment was correct. "I didn't notice you hanging out in the bush. I should have been more watchful."

Azelf blushed. "No, it's my fault, my lady. I didn't watch where I was coming out."

The Eevee laughed again. "You don't need to call me 'my lady.' My name is Jazzymyn, but I go by Jazz. What's your name?"

Azelf smiled. _This Eevee, Jazzymyn- no, Jazz- is certainly friendly._ "I am Azelf," Azelf said, bowing slightly. Jazz giggled.

"You are very chivalrous, Azelf. But please, there is no need for bowing. Are you new here?"

Azelf's smile faded. "Yes."

"Oh, wonderful! Come on into town with me," Jazz said, walking ahead and gesturing to the town with her tail.

Azelf smiled a little bit. "What is this town?" he asked.

"Treasure Town."

* * *

><p>Azelf knew Treasure Town by its reputation. Home of the famous Wigglytuff Guild and the even more famous exploration team Riojazz, Treasure Town had been the site of multiple events that had shaken the world. It was hard to not have heard of Treasure Town.<p>

Jazz was part of Team Riojazz, as she told Azelf. "Rio, a Riolu, and I founded Team Riojazz," Jazz said. She had introduced Azelf to many of the inhabitants of Treasure Town, including the Kecleon Brothers, Xatu, Kangaskhan, and the Ursaring brothers.

Azelf was enjoying the tour, but he noticed that every Pokemon he was introduced to shot him steely glares. The only one who seemed accepting was a Riolu. Even so, the confidence he had been feeling dissipated slowly. He dreaded meeting any others, but Jazz seemed to know every Pokemon in Treasure Town, even the visitors.

"And that's the town!" Jazz said cheerfully. "Do you plan to stay long?"

"I… I am not sure," Azelf muttered. Jazz turned to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Azelf tilted his head from side to side. "I do not know. Every Pokemon you introduced me to glared at me."

Jazz's eyes widened. "That is highly unusual. I ought to know, too. When I said I was a human, they didn't reject me like that."

Azelf hung his head. "Every town I have ever been to has thrown me out. They say I blight crops, curse infants, and dry up wells."

Jazz gasped. "Azelf… that was you?"

Azelf looked up sharply. "I did nothing of the sort!" he barked. "They are stories and accusations! Nothing more!"

Jazz backed away slowly. "If I had known… I'm sorry, Azelf. I have to go." Jazz turned and ran toward the west of town.

"Fine! You can leave me, too!" Azelf shouted after her. He hung his head and a drop of water fell onto a flower.

* * *

><p>Three hours after Jazz ran off, Azelf was sitting on the beach next to Treasure Town. It was quiet, secluded, and no one really bothered to go there. He had been sitting there for two and a half hours.<p>

Azelf had long since run out of tears, but the tracks on his face told the tale far too clearly for any other who cared to notice. He sat on the beach, digging in the sand and then letting the sand run through his hands.

"What is my purpose?" Azelf said quietly. "I can find no place to live, I am never welcome, and I do not know what to do." He gazed out over the ocean.

A Lapras passed by, and Azelf wondered what it would be like to be able to swim.

"Wouldn't it be great to swim?" Azelf jumped. The voice had come out of nowhere. Azelf looked around frantically.

"Down here." Following the voice, Azelf looked down next to his right side. A little Larvesta, half as big as a normal Larvesta, sat there, gazing over the ocean. The little Larvesta looked up at Azelf with big and wondering eyes. "Do you know what it is like over the ocean?"

Azelf found himself shaking his head. The little Larvesta made a shrugging motion. "Ah well. I was just hoping you would, mister." The Larvesta looked out to the ocean again. "I wonder if anyone knows. I mean, Jazz and Rio know, but does anyone else?"

Tilting his head, Azelf looked quizzically at the Larvesta. _Who is this strange little Larvesta? _Azelf wondered.

The Larvesta sighed. "I love the ocean. It's so vast and unknown." The Larvesta looked up at Azelf. "I want to be the first Pokemon to explore all of the ocean. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

The Larvesta made the little shrugging motion again. "Is there something you want to do?"

Azelf looked out over the waters. He thought through his life and his wanderings. There was a small thread that connected everything. Azelf grabbed that thread and examined it.

"I want to find my home," Azelf said, looking back down at the Larvesta.

The Larvesta made a nodding motion. "That's a great goal! ...You don't have a home?"

"No… I have been traveling for a very long time, my friend." Azelf smiled and ruffled the hair on top of the Larvesta. "I hope I find my home soon."

The Larvesta bowed its head in thought. After a minute, it looked up again. "I hope so, too." The Larvesta smiled. "My name is Storm. What about you?"

Azelf smiled. "Is that your real name?"

Storm frowned. "Yes. It is not my full name. That is Storm Jacque Pietro Sullundon Lucas Volcaro the Third, if you must know."

"That is a grand name for a grand Larvesta," Azelf gently teased.

Storm tilted his head from side to side. "I know… I think my parents hoped I would be larger." Storm focused on Azelf. "What about you? What's your name?"

Azelf's smile grew. "Azelf."

* * *

><p>Azelf lived on the beach after that. Storm would often come and visit Azelf. He would always ask questions about where Azelf had traveled.<p>

After some hesitation, Azelf began to tell Storm the stories of his life. Rather than being repulsed by them, though, Storm was enamored with Azelf's life. He thought it was fascinating that Azelf had been run out of so many towns that he could no longer keep count. He thought it was marvelous that Azelf had met so many Pokemon. He thought it was amazing that Azelf had crossed rivers and streams without adult supervision!

Azelf found it very relieving to have someone that he could tell all his troubles and worries and hardships. Storm was a very good listener, having learned at home with five older brothers and sisters that were all larger than him by far. Whenever Azelf finished a story, Storm would think about it, then say the same words: "Well, at least you didn't die."

It was a childish and trite response. Azelf knew that. But he also knew that, for some reason beyond his understanding, Storm's reply of "Well, at least you didn't die" was what he needed to hear.

Storm was willing to listen to any and all stories that Azelf had to tell, especially when they involved crossing a river or stream. Slowly, as Azelf told his stories and Storm listened in rapt attention, their acquaintanceship grew into a friendship.

* * *

><p>Many months later, a blizzard struck with sudden severity. Many of the shops were buried to the tip. Treasure Town ground to a halt with startling quickness. Storm's parents were in charge of organizing a relief team to dig out the inhabitants. Storm helped, but his efforts, while appreciated, were not as useful as they could have been. He was smaller than the average Larvesta, after all.<p>

Azelf watched the relief efforts from a distance, occasionally using a psychic command

to stabilize a beam or stop a mound of snow from crashing down on a rescuer. The relief team put these events up to luck, but Storm knew better. Storm knew his friend, Azelf, was watching over the rescuers.

As Azelf watched the efforts go on, day after day, he began to become aware of something. The rivers in the town were slowly drying up, and no one else was noticing. He was sure that Storm had noticed and had tried to tell someone, but he had probably been tuned out.

On the night of the third day of relief, Azelf lowered himself to the ground in order to focus his psychic powers. He needed every ounce of power he could get, and when he had gathered it all together, he _pushed_ outward. The psychic power flew up the rivers, past winding plains and bends in the riverbed, until it reached a blockage. The blizzard had broken the overhanging rock of Overiver Mountain and sent it plunging into the river. The rock had taken a few days to settle, and it was still letting water through a few cracks, but the rock would soon settle completely and block the river fully.

Azelf opened his eyes. He did not feel able to float, but he knew that something needed to be done. He pushed himself up onto his tiny feet and walked unsteadily up the beach stairs toward Treasure Town.

The rescuers had gathered around a large fire in the center of Treasure Town, warming up after the long day of cold work. Storm's father was speaking with Wigglytuff, the Kecleon Brothers were muttering to each other, and Rio was sitting next to Jazz, stroking her head fur. Storm was sitting next to a bridge, gazing at the water, when he saw Azelf's reflection in the shallow water.

"What is it, Azelf?" Storm asked. Azelf looked at Storm with tired eyes.

"I used my powers to reach out, up the rivers," Azelf whispered. He could not speak with his normal volume. "There is a blockage that threatens to completely drain the river and, possibly, cause a flood." Azelf finished and didn't speak anymore, in order to save his strength.

Storm looked at Azelf in horror. "You really mean that, don't you?" the little Larvesta asked. Azelf nodded slightly. "Oh… oh no…"

"Storm, get away from that water!" Storm's mother shouted, flying over to where Storm stood. "And get away from that witch! You know better than that!"

"Mother!" Storm yelled as she carried him back to the fire. Azelf followed slowly.

"None of that, young Storm," Storm's father said.

"You don't understand!" Storm wriggled out of his mother's grasp. "The river is draining, Mother! We have to do something! There is a blockage that threatens us with complete draining and flooding!"

All the rescuers looked at Storm. "You cannot possibly mean that," the green Kecleon said.

"It's true! But none of you will believe me!" Storm was on the verge of tears. "You won't believe me, and you won't believe Azelf! He is not a monster! How can you think such a thing?" Tears streamed down Storm's face.

Jazz started and her fur fluffed out. "Where is that witch?" she hissed.

Azelf tottered into the circle of light cast by the fire. He swallowed, then gathered all of his strength and leapt into the air. One of the things he had actually learned from his travels was the advantage of presentation.

He made himself invisible, then floated and appeared above the flames of the fire. The rescuers gasped and stumbled back. They did not notice Azelf's quivering as he tried to keep himself up in the air. He knew that if he didn't keep up his strength, he was in for a very toasted back.

"Storm is correct," Azelf pronounced. The words fell like a death knell on the watchers. "Three miles upriver, there is a large rock lodged in the riverbed. It will settle completely and drain the river. Once it does, there will be flooding as the water backs up, pushes against the rock, and finally dislodges it. A torrent of water, mud, and rock will hurtle toward Treasure Town and will destroy it." Azelf turned himself invisible again. "Listen to Storm." He quickly flew down to the ground next to Storm and appeared. Everyone except Storm jumped.

Storm looked around at the gathered watchers. "See? I told you! We need to get someone out there and get rid of the rock blocking the river! Come on!" Storm begged, looking around at the rescuers. They looked at each other. "Come on! Come on…" Storm trailed off, tears beginning to fall again.

Azelf looked around at the faces that were stricken with terror. He saw that none of the rescuers looked ready to do anything. "Storm, I do not think that any of these Pokemon will do anything. Are you up for an adventure?"

Storm closed his eyes and shook himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Azelf. "I am," Storm said, though his face was full of fear.

"Let us go, then."

* * *

><p>The trip up to the blockage was rather uneventful. Storm and Azelf leaned on each other most of the way, for Azelf was still recovering his strength and Storm was still afraid. There were many snowdrifts and fallen trees, and the two had to duck and climb quite often.<p>

Finally they arrived at the blockage site. Azelf sat down hard. Storm looked up at the top of the rock. "Did you realize it was this big?" Storm asked.

Azelf breathed slowly. "No," he whispered.

The rock was indeed much larger than he had realized. Thirteen times Azelf's height and six times wider than his height, the rock was more of a mountain than a rock. Azelf looked up and down the rock, mentally estimating how much force would be necessary for moving the rock. He frowned. It seemed impossible to move, unless Dialga or Palkia just happened to come by.

Breathing in and out, Azelf gathered a little bit of strength. "I don't know if we can do it, Storm. I don't have that kind of energy right now." Azelf fell backward onto his back. "I have barely enough energy to get home again."

Storm looked at Azelf, then back at the rock. "Azelf… I can't move the rock. You have to. You have to!" Storm glared at the rock. "I can't… I'm too small. But you can! I know you can!"

Azelf chuckled, then grasped his abdomen. "Storm… I can't. I don't have the energy. Even if I were at peak strength, I don't know if I could. You, though, are strong enough."

Storm turned back to Azelf and opened his mouth. Azelf weakly held up a hand. "Don't protest, Storm. You may be small. You may feel weak. But you are far more than you think you are. I have felt a fire that burns inside of you that engulfs your heart. It has affected me and helped me get through these past months." Azelf pushed himself up, wincing as he did so. Storm rushed to his side. "Storm… you have more to you than you know. You are Storm Jacque Pietro Sullundon Lucas Volcaro the Third, and you deserve the name."

Storm looked Azelf in the eyes. In Azelf's eyes, Storm saw the truth of Azelf's words and the reflection of the fire in his own heart.

Azelf smiled with great effort, then fell backward. Storm yelped. He listened for Azelf's breathing, and was rewarded with a shallow sound.

"We won't be able to get back…" Storm murmured. "I need your…" He trailed off, looking at the rock. He narrowed his eyes. "You helped me already. Don't worry," Storm said, glancing at Azelf's still form, "I will get us out."

Storm edged up to the rock. This close, Storm could see just how large the stone was. He backed away, but stopped himself, screwed up his courage, and stepped back to the rock. He closed his eyes, searching his soul for a power that Azelf knew was there.

He found it. Storm grabbed the fire and held it, and as he held it the fire grew to a blinding intensity and began to flow through his bloodstream.

Storm opened his eyes. His vision was edged with flames. He reached out a leg and touched the rock. At the point where his leg made contact with the rock, the stone melted away. He touched it again, and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Azelf. Come on!" Azelf could hear Storm's voice at the edge of his consciousness. "Don't die on me, Azelf! You survived so much… Don't let this take you! That would make a really bad story."<p>

"Ugh…" Azelf groaned. He clawed his way to wakefulness, but was obscured by cotton and webs. "St… Storm?"

"Azelf! You're awake!"

Azelf let out an exclamation of pain as a small body jumped on him. "Storm, dear, get off of Azelf." Azelf clutched his ribs as the small body climbed off of him.

"I'm sorry about that, Azelf," a deep male voice said. "Storm has been looking forward to you waking up."

"What? Where am I?"

"Wigglytuff's Guild, Azelf," a higher male voice responded. "The first voice you heard telling Storm to get off of you was Storm's mother. The next voice was his father. I am Rio." A gentle paw dabbed at Azelf's side with a cold rag.

"Azelf? I'm sorry," a feminine voice whispered. "I should have accepted you. I'm sorry for rejecting you."

"It's okay, Jazz," Azelf groaned.

"I am sorry as well," Storm's mother said. "Can you please forgive us? Can you forgive us all?"

Azelf opened his eyes slowly. There were multicolored blobs in his vision. "What?"

"You brought Storm back to us safely, you saved our water and our town, and you injured yourself in doing it," Jazz said. "Anything you may have done is in the past, and I don't think anyone believes those rumors anymore."

Azelf blinked a couple of times, and the blurs came into focus. Two Volcarona, a Riolu, and an Eevee were bending over him. "Well… I didn't do those things… Except get injured."

Rio smirked. "You brought it about, though. You may not have melted the rock, but you helped Storm be able to do it. You may not have brought Storm back, but you helped him find the strength to do so. Sure, _you_ got yourself injured, but you did those other things as well."

Azelf looked into the faces that were above him. He smiled. The smile was one that he had forgotten how to give. It was the smile of one surrounded by many friends.

"…Yes. I will forgive you."

Storm yelped in happiness and jumped on Azelf again. Azelf yelled in pain, then laughed. The others laughed, too.

* * *

><p>Three months after the blizzard, Azelf was sitting in his house, in front of a blazing fire. Storm was sitting next to him. Storm was still a small Larvesta, but he had changed. He was braver, more courageous, and often got into trouble with his parents. He had even crossed a small stream all by himself.<p>

Azelf was… well, he was Azelf. He was the wanderer, the story-teller, the one who had saved Treasure Town from catastrophe. The only thing was, he was no longer the Azelf of days past. He didn't wander anymore. He still told stories, but he told stories other than about his travels. He had saved Treasure Town, but he hadn't at the same time. He felt different.

There was a knock on the door. Azelf lifted himself easily from the ground and floated over to the door. He opened it and welcomed Rio and Jazz into his house. "Azelf! You look well," Jazz exclaimed.

Rio smiled. "She's right, Azelf. You look like you could wrestle seventeen Conkeldurr and win."

Azelf shook his head. "I don't know about that, Rio. Maybe sixteen." Rio laughed and placed a dish on a nearby table.

"Are we the first ones here?" Jazz asked. Azelf gestured to Storm, who had fallen asleep. Jazz stuck out her tongue. "Well, he's always here, so he doesn't count."

Rio laughed again and gave Jazz a quick hug. "What I said a long time ago still stands, Jazz. You are a sassy fiend."

Azelf left the two to their banter as another knock sounded. He opened the door to find Wigglytuff and his entire guild, the Kecleon Brothers, Kangaskhan, and Storm's parents. Azelf let them all in, and friendly chatter was exchanged as dish after dish was placed on the table.

Yes, Azelf was different. These weren't acquaintances. They were friends. And he, Azelf, was not just a stranger in a town and a house. He was a part of a community. He was home.


End file.
